


Uncharted Depths (Mikey x Reader)

by KK_Shadows_Within



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_Shadows_Within/pseuds/KK_Shadows_Within
Summary: New York City is the ultimate travel destination for people all around the world but for you, it's nothing more than one factor in your ever boring life. Desperate for excitement, you find yourself caught up in a whirlwind of gangs, ninjas, and mutants. You're now accidentally playing a pivotal role in a secret war as you walk the line between good and evil.





	1. Chapter 1: What Boredom Does

It’s surprisingly easy to drown. The water is always ever so tempting. You’re drawn in, especially on those sweltering summer days, with the idea of taking a quick dip to refresh yourself. At first, it will work and you’ll feel so much better… You’ll feel happy enough to let your guard down. To take a moment of brief relaxation. It’s so calming. Nothing feels better than soaking in some water and letting your worries disperse into the surrounding liquid.

Until of course you want to leave.

See water can change in the blink of an eye. What was previously tranquil will become chaotic and you will soon find yourself being flung back and forth between the fierce waves and swirling whirlpools. You’ll be dragged deeper into its icy clutches until any hope for escape will fade and you submit yourself to a watery grave.

New York was the city in which you would find yourself drowning. Born in the large metropolis, you knew the area around your home better than you knew yourself. Every morning you would get up and go through the same monotonous routine.

Get up and prepare yourself for the day. Eat whatever you can scavenge from the fridge. Greet your parents. Feed your pet. And then continue with the activities of the day. Mostly school.

To say you were tired and bored of your life would be an understatement. You craved excitement as much as you desired the race of adrenaline in your veins. Something that your life never provided you with for long. Maybe the occasional roller coaster ride or the spotting of a gang hiding in some dark alley. Thrilling stuff.

Days blurred with their monotony. Until one day, you were startled out of your boring routine with your friend’s offer.

They had encountered a gang called the Purple Dragons. Also bored with their life, they had been drawn in by the dangerous members and ‘accidently’ gotten themselves involved. For a bit of payment, they would spread word about the gang through symbols and their voice.

And they had offered for you to join them.

Tempting you into the water.

The fact that you were concealed in an alleyway, adding the finishing touches to a graffitied purple dragon, was enough to explain what choice you had made.

“I think this is the nicest one we’ve done so far,” your friend murmured. They were perched on the edge of a large bin, teetering a little with poor balance. “The dragons are going to be pleased with tonight’s work for sure.”

You gave a small mumble of agreement. If you had to admit it, you weren’t actually listening. Instead, you were waiting for the tell-tale sirens to sound. Hoping for it actually.

Unfortunately, you finished the artwork with no real incident.

Your friend hopped off the bin and eyed your project. “Now that I’m looking at it from down here, I think it could be better.” They laughed. “Well as long as you can tell what it is, we can get paid for it so let’s snap the picture and get going!”

Working quickly now, you took a picture with your cellphone and began shoving all your materials into your bag. You were a little pissed off at them commenting about your art but you bit your tongue. If they had actually done something for once maybe they would be able to shut up!

“You’re upset the cops didn’t show?” your friend cackled. “Aren’t you?”

You gave them a grimace and hauled your bag up. “A little,” you muttered. “Now this night is going to be marked down as another of the world’s most boring. I thought I was signing up for excitement, not to be some kind of downtown advertising company.”

Even walking through the back alleys to get to the Purple Dragon’s headquarters was losing its thrill now that you bore a jacket signifying your ‘position’ in a gang.

“Once we prove ourselves, they’ll probably give us the option to join the gang properly,” your friend mused. “Then we’ll get to play on the more dangerous jobs.”

You stayed quiet after that. They had been mentioning joining the Purple Dragons properly a lot. That wasn’t what you had signed up for. You were after a thrill, not jail time but you weren’t sure how to get it across properly. At times, the person walking on your right could be a little… um… overbearing… if you were being generous.

Either way, you weren’t planning on getting involved with criminal gangs.

The night air made you shiver even under your jacket as you carefully skirted around the edge of an invisible border. One of the Purple Dragon’s rival gangs had recently moved in and from what you had heard, they would gut you in an instant.

Briefly, you found yourself imagining the scenario. Surely you would be admitted to a hospital and your parents would be called. Considering you didn’t die of course. They’d see your jacket.

The thought alone forced you to stifle a laugh.

Your parents believed you to be a perfect. A lie you had spun as a trap of sorts for them. It gave you the ability to be out so late at night without them worrying in the slightest. It also allowed you a lot of privileges when it came to things like not wanting to go to family get togethers. After all, you were ‘studying’.

“One day,” your friend mused, breaking you out of your thoughts. They were staring into one of the shadowed alleys. “One day, I will help the Dragons take back this territory. It’s been taken from them without a proper fight.”

“I thought they didn’t care about this area,” you asked, recalling the words your ‘boss’ had told you. “They just want symbols up as a silent middle finger to this group.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think he said it to protect the Dragon’s pride,” was the response you got. “But I’m connected to the gang. I can sense the truth.”

You didn’t even want to start getting involved with that.

The rest of the walk was almost eerily silent. It was New York City so a lack of noise was unusual. Granted, you were far from the main streets but normally you would still hear rats running around or litter being swept up by the wind.

You slowed as you neared the entrance to the main headquarters. Earlier in the night, you had gotten the feeling something exciting was going to happen and now it had returned in a powerful manner.

“Take your time why don’t you,” your friend groaned, trying to speed you up.

“Shouldn’t there be somebody on guard here?” you asked, looking around. “Normally there’s at least three people standing outside at all times. Where are they?”

Your friend gave a dismissive wave. “Maybe it was time for their break. Come on. Stop being such a child. You’re in a gang now.”

No… you weren’t. Arguing did you nothing as you walked into the building and you eventually gave up before arriving at the meeting point. Now that you were inside, you could hear some talking but it didn’t sound normal. Although you had been given the strictest of orders not to go further into the gang’s hangout… it was far too tempting to go and see what to do.

Together the two of you snuck forward, your friend giddy with seeing the areas reserved for proper Purple Dragons. A loud crash from somewhere in front of you caused you to stumble backwards.

“Maybe we should get our pay tomorrow instead,” you whispered. “If there’s a fight going on…”

“Who would dare challenge the Dragons?” your friend asked, cutting you off completely. “It’s probably nothing! Come on, let’s go and get our money. If we just disappear, they could think that we’re giving up our jobs.”

Teeth gritted, you continued your slow creep forward. The noises and chaos you were hearing… those weren’t friendly. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears.

But then again… wasn’t this what you had been looking for?

Your friend walked right through the door into the main room but you were a little more cautious, only peaking your head around. What you saw was a mess like no other.

Purple Dragons, far more than you had ever known were in the gang, appeared to be in the middle of a fight with green… creatures. You had no idea what they were meant to be but from what you could tell there were only three of them. It should have been an unfair fight… but it appeared the Purple Dragons were losing this one.

The noise and chaos made focusing on one target a near impossibility but you did manage to see your friend grab something and launch themselves into the fray.

What the actual hell?

Neither of you had any fighting training. The most you had ever done was pull another kid’s hair when you were eight years old. You would try it again but somehow you thought it wouldn’t do much to the green things… they didn’t have hair. But they did have weapons and weird-colored bandanas.

You tried to follow one with your eyes, trying to figure out what it was but it moved far too quickly. It was an excellent fighter however, easily bringing down several Purple Dragons using a pole…

Something about the conflict was almost mesmerizing. You couldn’t help but watch, not really supporting either side… Until you saw the flash of a blade and remembered that your friend was somewhere in that mess.

Being as sneaky as possible, you stuck to the edges of the room and crept around. You searched desperately for anybody you recognized. The amount of crap the Purple Dragons had been storing gave you some cover.

You kicked something on the ground and sent it spinning off. Canisters… you stepped back and eyed the substantial amount of glass containers that lay on the floor.

Gently picking one up, you eyed the light blue liquid inside.

A loud shout nearly caused you to drop it and on instinct, you shoved it into your bag along with your paint. You were going to continue walking but the slight glow of the other canisters brought your eye back there.

Grumbling softly, you leaned down and began shoveling as many of the things in your bag as was humanly possible.

Just as you straightened up, an explosion of some sort went off far too close for comfort.

Deciding that your friend wasn’t worth your own life, you took off back the way you came. Once you managed to sneak out of the main room (coming very close to being stabbed by a throwing star), you took off at a full sprint.

Pay would come the next day if needed… and you weren’t hanging around for longer. You wanted to get home for the first time in a long while.

You readjusted the bag’s weight as you ran. You avoided the subways and back alleys with a passion, choosing instead to clamber through the main street. The amount of people gave you a significant feeling of safety, even if you kept bumping into them with your bag.

The traffic and the lights were welcoming for the first time ever. What had once given you a headache was now comforting you as you made your way back home.

“Your bag looks a little fuller than when you left,” your mom commented as you practically burst through the door. She smiled at you. “Find something interesting.”

You had never been happier to have your mom wait up for you before. Catching her in a quick and tight hug, you mumbled an affirmative.

Patting your hair a little, she sent you off to bed, remind you of the school day. She was also tired and you heard her bedroom door close shortly after shutting your own. A moment of panic shot through you when you realized that you still had your jacket on.

You tore it off and threw it in the corner. If she had been a little more awake, she would have seen it for sure.

Dumping your bag on the floor, the clinking of the canisters you had grabbed drew your attention.

Deciding against fiddling with unknown chemicals, you vowed to return them to the Purple Dragons the next night along with your jacket. This small experience had sealed the deal for you. Once you were paid, you were gone.

What were you even thinking… getting involved with a gang?


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Hero

The strap of your bag was digging into your shoulder leaving the skin red and raw. Anything that could possibly link you to the Purple Dragons was shoved within the rucksack.

As you walked into the more dangerous parts of New York, you assured yourself that this was the last time you would ever get involved in such nonsense. Making some quick cash wasn’t worth your death. You had seen what your friend looked like when they were in school the next day… bruised and cut up beyond measure.

The door into the Purple Dragon’s hangout was broken off and lying in pieces next to the wall.

Steadying yourself, you took a deep breath and entered. The guards were waiting inside and they both stepped up to greet you.

“Now I didn’t think we’d ever be seeing you again,” the one sneered. He always had the worst breath, making you recoil automatically. “We thought that the little scene last night would have chased you off. It tends to work that way with weaklings.”

You chose to ignore that and held your head up high. “I’ve come to collect my pay.”

The other one eyed you suspiciously. “Is that so? The sniveling creature that was here last night took both of your portions. Claimed you bailed on them.”

Your eyes narrowed and you dropped the rucksack unceremoniously on the ground. The canisters inside rattled loudly. “Then I guess I should go and see them. Here’s all your crap, you won’t be seeing me again.”

“Wait!” the second one said suddenly. He pointed at the bag. “What’s in there?”

“A jacket, some paint, a cell phone, and some weird blue liquid,” you said with a simple shrug. “Nothing to write home about. It’s not like I’ve rigged a bomb or something to go off.”

Stench-breath seemed to make the connection at that point. “Blue liquid?!” he asked loudly. He grabbed the bag and your arm and began moving into the headquarters. “We have got to tell the boss about this!”

Confused but curious, you put up no resistance.

Hun was a man you had met few times before and never spoken to. He gave off an air of danger in everything he did and said. The look he fixed you with when you burst in was enough to make one’s soul whither.

Before he could even ask what was going on, the guard threw the bag onto the table and dragged you forward. “You’ll never believe what this one claims to have.”

“Aren’t you one of those lackeys trying to prove yourself worthy?” Hun asked coldly. He carefully opened the bag and poked around within its contents until a spark of emotion flashed across his face. He removed a canister. “Where did you get this?”

All eyes in the room were on you and a large pressure settled upon your shoulders. “Last night I found it lying on the floor,” you stammered out. “It looked important so I gathered some of it up and bring it back.”

“How many?” Hun asked.

Never before had you been more thankful to your past self for keeping track of things. “Thirteen,” you said. “But one is a little less full than the others.”

Hun slowly stood from where he had been lounging. He placed the canister down and walked over to you. “Well done,” he said simply. “You have helped the Purple Dragons immensely. Our partner will be very happy to hear that not all of these were destroyed in the battle last night. I’m sure you’re expecting compensation for such a deed.”

“Not really,” you said. “I just – “

Hun continued as though you had said nothing. “Intelligence is lacking in this gang lately,” he said. “They all care only over brute force. Clearly you are different…” he paused for a second before nodding. “This one is currently our most promising initiate,” he declared.

You froze. The words replayed in your mind until he spoke again.

“I think you would make a good addition to the Purple Dragons but you still have to prove yourself…” he muttered. “Tomorrow, you will stop by and be given more important work than walking aimlessly around the city. And you will get higher pay of course.”

Earlier that day, you had been promising yourself that you would leave the Dragons for good. You had never wanted to get involved again…

But he was promising you exactly what you wanted. Jobs that were actually exciting, good pay, and most importantly praise. There was nothing in the world you loved more than praise.

“Of course,” you said instantly. “I will be sure to prove myself worthy of a Purple Dragon title.”

It was a bit of an exaggeration. You weren’t really looking to become the member of a gang but hanging around until the point of proper initiation wouldn’t be too bad. After all, when the time came for you to become a true Purple Dragon, you would just decline.

That would show your friend to steal your money and lie…

You left without your bag or jacket afterwards. When Hun had offered it back, you had refused on the claim that it brought too much unwanted attention from the general public.

He had nodded and flung it aside without even a second thought.

It had made you laugh to think that your friend valued it so much. Clearly it was worthless to the Dragons and you couldn’t wait to share such a fact. Along with other ‘big’ news of course.

Somebody yelling snapped you out of your thoughts and you glanced curiously over.

The girl was stocky, her eyes blazing with malice. At her back, 2 men stood with their arms crossed like some kind of body guard. You recognized her immediately as a member of a rival gang. “You’re a little close to our line, don’t you think?”

Giving a customary glance to the ground, you gave a casual shrug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t pretend,” she scoffed. “Some of the others saw you scurrying around last night. You’re one of the Dragon’s lackeys. Haven’t they taught you yet about our boundaries?”

 Rolling your eyes, you shrugged. “They have. I know I’m not violating rules here.”

“I’ll never understand your kind,” she muttered. “You’re not even an actual Purple Dragon and yet you walk around like you are. Do you have any idea how long it will take you to even get to the point of being a low-level lackey?!”

“I guess I’ll get to see,” you replied with a small grin. “Now if you don’t mind – “

“Do not walk away from me!” the shout was so unexpected that it caused you to flinch and cower ever so slightly.

She wouldn’t actually do anything… right?

If she had been planning on it, you would never know. Before you could retort, a male voice called out with an order to leave you alone. You blinked and one of the turtle things that you had seen the previous night was standing in front of you, shielding you from a perceived threat.

You stumbled backwards and landed on your ass. What was meant to be a scream only came out a breathless gasp for air as you tried to move away from whatever it was.

“It’s one of those mutants!” you heard somebody yell.

Mutant… The word made your heart beat faster and the bile rise in your throat. What was it going to do to you?

You had never been more scared in your life than when it turned to face you. It was a bipedal reptile of some kind… nothing like what you had ever seen. The shell on its back was indicative of it being a tortoise or turtle or… something?!

It seemed to sense your distress because it immediately raised its hands in surrender and gave you what was meant to be a smile. “Hey, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

“What… I mean… how?” Despite being fluent in English, you couldn’t form a sentence.

It rubbed the back of its neck and chuckled. “Sorry to scare you. I saw that gang trying to get the jump on you and figured I should help out. You don’t really seem like you’re the kind of person to fight off three gang members.”

“No,” was your soft and eloquent reply. “What…”

“I’m a turtle,” it said with a small laugh. “I get that question often. The name’s Michelangelo! I promise I’m not dangerous.” He held out his hand. “Can I help you up?”

You timidly took his hand and stood. Sliding a few steps away, you worked up the courage to speak at a slightly louder decibel. “Thanks for um… helping me,” you said. “You’re right. I don’t frequent this area so I wouldn’t have been able to save myself from that.”

They couldn’t have done anything because you were over the territory border but that wasn’t important.

Taking a deep breath, you offered a smile of your own. “I’m (y/n),” you said. “Sorry about my reaction but I haven’t ever really seen a mutant before…”

He laughed. “It’s no problem. I’ve had worse reactions. You could have had a heart attack! That would have been pretty bad. Or you could have fallen in something nasty,” he wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

You forced a laugh. “I wouldn’t have been very happy then.”

These were the creatures that had attacked the Purple Dragon’s headquarters, you were sure of it. The bandanna wrapped around their eyes made you almost certain of it. If that was the case… well… Hun had rewarded you immensely for a few canisters, what would you get if you made friends with one of their enemies for information?

“I’m going to go,” the turtle said, happy at your apparent acceptance of what had happened. “You should get out of here before the Purple Dragons show up.”

“But then you’d save me again, right?” you asked, feigning innocence to the best of your ability.

His eyes sparkled and he nodded quickly. “Of course! I’ll always be able to help those who can’t protect themselves.”

You nodded and smiled. “I’m really shaken about this though…” you muttered. “Could you maybe escort me home? I would feel a lot safer.”

For a brief second, you thought he was going to agree but then realization dawned on his face. “My bros probably won’t be too happy if I do that,” he admitted. “I’m not really meant to talk to humans at all but…”

“Do you maybe have a cellphone?” you asked. “We could trade numbers.”

That one worked and you soon had entered his number into your contacts. He had told you to call him Mikey rather than Michelangelo because only his father called him by his full name.

You promised to call if you got into any trouble and he promised to answer immediately.

After he had disappeared onto the rooftops and you had begun walking home, you mulled over the day’s surprises. At the time, it felt like things were really starting to go right in your life. You were finally getting exactly what you had wanted in your world. You could taste the adrenaline on your tongue.

That moment was basically when you tied the first cannonball to your leg and glanced into the dark waters for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3: Snake Beneath A Rose

“You’re never going to believe this,” you told Han, dancing your fingers across one of the shelves. “A while ago I encountered one of those mutant turtles…” you grinned as you finished. “and I have formed quite a good friendship with him. Obviously, he has no idea I work for you.”

Meeting Michelangelo hadn’t been something you thought too much about. It had a possibility of getting you a small boost in the Purple Dragons, but you didn’t believe he would ever contact you again.

Boy, were you wrong.

It seemed that the young turtle was extremely excited about making a human friend and contacted you often. He had been quiet at first but that hadn’t lasted long. Your conversations were long and often extended into the night. You had even met up again and realized that you had enough information to benefit from it.

Han sat up straighter at the news. “One of Splinter’s children?” he asked. “Unusual… they avoid humans. I assume you have proof of this.”

You offered your phone out to him. The selfies you had taken with Mikey open due to your preparation.

Han studied the photo and then stood, his eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion. He handed you your phone back. “This is important news,” he said. “Follow me. We’re going to report this to one of our contacts in person.”

The smug little grin on your face only grew when you trailed behind him and right past your friend.

From what you had seen, the more you helped the Dragons out, the more you would earn and the greater the jobs you would get. The adrenalin junky in you loved it, especially because you could choose whether or not you wanted to take on certain jobs.

You figured you would be asked for a little information, get a small promotion, and then get to be happier with life in general. You were… mildly mistaken.

When you had to get inside one of those reinforced cars that the Purple Dragons used, you came to the realization that you may have involved yourself in something a little bigger than what you had assumed it to be.

The daunting building had never stood out to you until you stopped in front of it.

It towered in the sky with a huge clock face watching your every move. The moment you stepped onto the sidewalk, an uneasy feeling settled over your shoulders. Somebody was watching you but you made sure not to look around for them.

Han escorted you inside, occasionally glancing into the dark corners of the rooms. You didn’t see anybody there but you didn’t need to.

You could sense them watching.

You had always viewed yourself as a very brave person. Never in your life had you shied away from things like rollercoasters or even legitimate threats. Yet, terror gripped you tightly as you walked.

When you entered the main area, you slowed a little. Here, you could see people. There was a fish mutant, a dog mutant, men clad all in red, and a man sitting on a throne of some kind wearing a steel helmet that flashed with danger even in the shadowed room.

“The reason for this visit had better be worthy of my time,” he said and his voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “I have no time for trivial matters.”

Han pushed you forward. You almost tripped but managed to steady yourself. “They know one of those turtles you’re always after,” he explained.

The man’s eyes, so full of violence and death that you couldn’t meet his gaze, overlooked you with a sense of disbelief. “Is that so?” he asked. “Tell me how a low-ranking Purple Dragon came into close contact with one of Hamato Yoshi’s students.”

With a shaky voice, you told the story of how he hadn’t realized who you were. You couldn’t look up from the ground once. “I think he trusts me somewhat.”

“It must be the youngest one,” the man mused. “Rather stupid from what I’ve seen… he would play right into our hands. Tell me, do you know who I am?”

The question caught you off guard so you took a second to think before shaking your head.

The man rose from his seat and walked down so that he was in front of you. “I am known as The Shredder,” he proclaimed. “I have been the leader of The Foot Clan for many years, working to take down the treacherous and cruel Hamato Yoshi. The man – or rather, rat – that has raised and trained the turtle you have met. Has he said anything regarding this?”

You did a quick run through of every conversation you had ever had with Mikey. “He’s mentioned his dad a few times. Not in great detail but he has said that he’s a really good fighter and sensei.”

The Shredder scoffed. “Of course, the fool has been brainwashed into thinking that.”

Han stepped forward then. “As they’re a member of the Purple Dragons, we will need to discuss details about allowing them to continue gathering information for you. It can already be seen that it will be very helpful.”

“You want me to become a full-on spy?” you asked in shock.

“I’ll pay you more,” Han said instantly. “And you will receive full protection from the Purple Dragons as well as more meaningful jobs.”

The Shredder shook his head. “Threats are more effective than rewards,” he stated. “But I suppose this is how you Purple Dragons work. I will have one of my men train you in basic combat,” he concluded.

You weren’t sure if you even had a say. They both seemed to think that you would just accept their deals regardless of what they had offered.

Fear was enough to make you nod along regardless.

“I want you to inquire into Hamato Yoshi as much as possible,” Shredder ordered. “Or as he is currently known, Splinter. Find out if he is in good health, if he still holds a grudge, and any other useful information. Do try and be subtle though.”

The realization of what was happening settled in then and you tripped a little while standing still. They wanted you to spy on the turtles and their master…

You had wanted excitement but this was getting a little too involved, even for you.

“This is risky,” you spoke up, only looking at Han. “Even if I get training and protection… what happens if they find out? What if they target me and my family?”

“They won’t,” the Shredder said. He sounded almost smug. “In the past few years, my old foe has gotten soft and so have his students. And besides,” he waited for you to look at him before finishing. “With the youngest on your side, they will be unable to even talk poorly of you. The child is mindless loyal and unobservant.”

You came very close to defending Mikey but instead turned your attention back to the floor while they discussed the terms of you working as an informant.

A deep-set guilt was already present in your stomach and their discussions were making it worse. Mikey was a genuinely nice guy and using him for information on his family felt wrong on so many levels. He was so friendly…

You stopped yourself there before going on a mental tirade of all the reasons you should feel like the worst person in the universe.

Why had you even mentioned it to Han? What had you been hoping would happen? A pat on the back and a small promotion as long as you promised to give small tidbits of information every now and again?

Granted, you hadn’t realized how deep the feud with the turtles ran…

Maybe you could convince Mikey that you were a horrible person and make him never want to speak to you again. Then you could just tell the Purple Dragons that he had cut ties with you and so you could be reverted back to an inconsequential member.

The problem was actually finding something that Mikey wouldn’t forgive you for… that was a tough thing to think about.

“You’re so conflicted,” the Shredder claimed, snapping your attention back to the situation. “It’s normal for your type. This is your opportunity to make something of your life above the usual mundane existence. Isn’t that appealing?”

Chills shot through your spine when he said that.

He was right… you had never really been anything special. There was barely any chance you would be either.

And there was nothing you hated more than mundanity.

“Of course, it is,” you answered in a small whisper. “I want to make a name for myself among at least one group of people. I want to escape the repetitive nature of life and the constant loop I’m stuck in. But you’re asking me to get involved in a dangerous argument.”

You could swear that somewhere under that mask, the Shredder was smirking. “Then you have got to take this offer, don’t you?”

A very long second passed before you looked up and gave a stern nod. “Yes. I do.”


End file.
